


Keg is Aroused

by poisonedapple



Series: Bardic Inspiration [12]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonedapple/pseuds/poisonedapple
Summary: Anonymous said:Beau "I can never tell if you’re hitting on me or not.”





	Keg is Aroused

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of sexual acts but nothing described.
> 
> Title might change if this becomes a series of one-shots of Beau ship fics idk

Beau pauses mid gulp of her water skin, wiping her chin with her hand as water drips off her face.  Looking over at Keg, who’s pupils are blown wide as she watches Beau drink, Beau remarks, “I can never tell if you’re hitting on me or not.” 

“Huh?” Keg says, sitting up from where she’d been lounging. “I mean… you were just sitting on my face two seconds ago. And before that I was fingering you…” She could go on but Keg licks her lips, as she thinks about all the things they’d done before  _that_.  “I think we’re past me hitting on you?”

“Yeah, bit hard to miss all that,” Beau says with a self-satisfied grin. “Nah, I’m talking about all the times you said ‘Keg is aroused,’ under your breath.“

Keg’s eyes go wide as her mouth falls open, and grunts a few times over aborted comebacks. “Uh. I…. I said that out loud?”

“Yeah.” Beau rolls her neck before turning her attention back to Keg. “First time we met and a bunch of times after that. A couple times while we were rolling around. And just now, when I was drinking.”

“Fuck.”

Beau smirks. “Consider me flattered then… Another round, since you’re so aroused?”  When Keg doesn’t answer, Beau tells her, “Go ahead and say it then.”

“Keg is aroused.” And Keg pulls Beau into a kiss that is neither their first nor last of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is merrygloom if ya wanna give me CR prompts. Nothing nsfw but I might make it nsfw if /I/ feel like it unless asked not to.


End file.
